Hay! Why so cruel?
by PurtieRaveGurl
Summary: Once in a place called Hyrule, darkness seized the land. It spared nothing, every heart was touched by the evil ruling the land. Every heart that is but a young farm girl . . .


It was a dark and rainy night; I was napping in a pile of fresh hay out in the barn. I spent most my time amongst the hay and animals. I'd hum my song softly to myself as I went about doing my chores. The animals loved it, especially my favorite horse Epona. She and I had a special connection I had never been able to understand. I was the only person she trusted besides the boy in green.

Speaking of the boy in green, that's whom I was dreaming at this very hour. He was unlike I remembered him. In this dream he was older, maybe eighteen or nineteen. I was tending the horses out in the coral when he came walking up, playing Epona's on his magical instrument. I was enticed by the way he walked, with pride and honor. Just by looking at him you knew he was brave young man. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky and the sweet grass blew in the breeze. The cool summer air carried the soft melody I was singing to the man in greens ears. I saw him smile to himself and wave. A blush stained my cheek and I knew that he noticed. I couldn't help it, something had come over me. It was if I was drunk off the warm feeling he gave me in my stomach. Once he entered the coral Epona ran up and gave him a warm welcoming. The man stroked her flaming coat and called me over. I stood and started to walk over but my legs wouldn't move, I stumbled and started to fall. Though instead of hitting the ground hard like I thought I would I fell through darkness that echoed the laughter of the man in black.

"Malon wake up you lazy girl!" a voice brook the peaceful silence of the night.

I was dazed and tired but that didn't stop me from identifying the speaker.

"Ingo?" I ask sleepily as I rubbed at my eyes.

"Yes, now get up." He answers impatiently.

I slowly rise and stretch my stiff limbs. The cuccos, cows, and horses where all asleep.

"What is it?"

"There is someone here to see you. It's very important."

The first person that comes to mind is the boy in green but then again what are the chances of that.

"At this hour?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, now hurry up and stop asking questions."

Ignoring his request "Has the rain stopped?"

Ingo swiftly raises his hand before striking out at my face. The connection sends me to my knees.

"You listen to me! Ganondorf the king of evil and all of Hyrule is here to see you. Do not, I repeat do not embarrass me or I will teach a lesson you will soon not forget."

I nod my head while holding back the tears. Gathering up my skirt I get up and follow him out, my face still stung and I wondered if his hand had left a mark. Crossly I hoped it had and that he would be punished for doing me harm though I knew the king would more than likely be pleased with Ingo rather than displeased.

"Why Ingo what's that mark on her face?"

I remain behind Ingo and hid my face in his arm. I was terrified of Ganondorf; he had taken my father from me at a very young age and gave me to Ingo to do as he pleased.

"Tha-tha- that mark your lordship? It came from me; you see the young lady wasn't listening to a word I said." Ingo choked out.

"I see, Ingo do you not remember what I said about this girl when she was young?"

Ingo stuttered and seemed at lost for words.

"I said she was your property until she became of age, than her ownership would automatically transfer over to me."

Ingo swallowed the lump that had been gathering in his throat.

"And Ingo, did you think it wise to damage my future property?"

I was afraid and surprised but more than anything I was furious. How dare they talk of me like I was just some horse or cow. I was a human girl, not an object to be bartered or sold. Did I not have a say in what my future would be. I was going to say something before Ganondorf dismounted his horse and approached Ingo and myself.

Ingo being the coward he was pushed me in front of himself and I being a young woman and all with no chance of protecting myself, fell to my hands and knees and prayed that he'd have mercy.

I was dumbstruck when I felt a cold hand upon my cheek.

"Malon please get up. I will not harm thee." Ganondorf says in a soft voice.

For a moment I think I may or may not pass out. I also consider making a break for it but dismiss that suicidal thought.

"Yes your majesty." I answer softly before shyly rising to my feet.

Once I stood before him the dark lord plucked a single red hair from head before smiling a devilish grin and mounting his horse.

"Until the harvest moon, Malon."


End file.
